Italy's Sorella
by Insaine
Summary: When Ludwig is introduced to Feliciano's little sister, Sofia, he is immediately taken by her. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her. The only problem he has, is how to tell her how he feels. One-shot


"Sofia! Sofia! She has to be around here somewhere. Sofi-"

"I'm in here, Feli." A soft voice called out.

Feliciano bound into the kitchen where his younger sister was sitting watching Lovino make pizza. Her dark brown hair catching the sun as it fell down her back in loose ringlets. Her amber eyes falling on her brother. "Sorella! I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Idiota, can't you see Sofia is helping me?" Lovino asked annoyed at Feli for trying to take their sister away from him.

Sofia giggled to herself catching onto her brother's jealousy, "Just bring them in here, Fratello."

Feliciano smiled broadly and returned a moment later with a tall blonde man in a German military uniform. "Ludwig, I wanted you to meet my sorella, Sofia!"

"You brought that potato bastard here?" Lovino shouted stabbing his knife into the cutting board. Sofia's amber eyes met Ludwig's blue ones and it was over.

He walked over to her and grasped her hand gently, "It's nice to meet you, Sofia."

She giggled again, allowing the bubbly laughter to escape her lips, "It's nice to meet you too, Ludwig." With that she jumped up from her spot and went to stand next to Lovino, continuing to help him make the pizza. Her white dress swaying around her legs as she walked. Standing next to her brother, Sofia looked up at Lugwig under her eyelashes and gave him a sweet smile making Lugwig's heart give a painful jump.

A light blush dusted his cheeks and before he grabbed Feliciano by the sleeve and dragged him off mumbling something about training.

Lovino watched as they left scowling, "Damn potato bastard. Feliciano is an idiota for having him as a best friend."

Sofia looked up at her brother and nudged him playfully with her shoulder before flicking a bit of flour at him, "Fratello, just make the pizza." Still Sofia watched the kitchen door with a smile on her lips as she wondered when she'd see the man again.

That was six months ago.

Since he'd first met the Vargas brother's sister, he'd found himself quite taken with her. He couldn't help but blush whenever Feliciano would bring her around. He loved everything about her: Her bubbily personality, the way her eyes lit up when she spoke, how only she could talk sense into her brothers, the way her laughter sounded like music. Everything about her was perfect. "You're blushing, Ludwig." She said quietly walking toward her spot between Lovino and Feliciano at the world meeting. She dragged her fingertips lightly across his back as she walked by, sending shivers down his spine.

"Chica! I haven't seen you in so long! I heard Vatican City is independent now!" Ludwig watched as Antonio threw his arm around the young girl. In turn he was cussed out by her eldest brother. They both just laughed at him. Ludwig felt a ping of jealousy as Sofia turned her breathtaking smile on Antonio, leaning into him to annoy her brother further.

Annoyed, Ludwig abruptly called the meeting to order and everyone broke out into arguments. After the meeting. Ludwig decided that after the meeting he would reveal his feelings to Sofia.

Once the meeting did conclude, as usual nothing had been accomplished other than fueling hatred between the countries, Ludwig went to Sofia. "Sofia, I have something I need to talk to you about." Ludwig could have slapped himself. He sounded so serious, like he was about to tell her horrible news, not tell her he loved her.

She looked up from the desk, belongings held tightly in her arms. She pushed back a stray strand of hair, "What is it, Ludwig?" She sounded concerned. Before Ludwig could get out another word, Feliciano and Lovino were at her side, guiding her to the door. She shot Ludwig an apologetic smile from over her shoulder as Lovino shot him a look of complete contempt.

It was a month before Ludwig saw Sofia again.

"Is Feliciano here? He skipped training again." Ludwig swallowed hard to keep his voice steady. Sofia stood in the doorway of the home she shared with her brothers.

She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip before she looked back to Ludwig, "No, but he should be back soon. Do you want to come in and wait?" Ludwig nodded and entered the house. "You can wait in the living room. Do you want something to drink?" Ludwig nodded slightly, not trusting his voice. Sofia came into the room and sat next to him on the couch a moment later, placing a glass of water in front of him. He took a sip to try and cope with the awkward silence. "Does he do this often?" Sofia finally asked.

Ludwig turned to her to see her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. She looked cute. "Yes, Feliciano is always trying to get out of training. I have to work him much harder than Kiku to keep them on the same level."

She smiled sadly at him, "Just don't work him too hard. Feli is sensitive."

Ludwig watched the sun dancing through her hair and smiled, "You really love him don't you?"

Her eyes lit up and a smile that was just like Feliciano's made its way to her lips, "Of course I do! He's my fratello."

Her smile only amplified her beauty and Ludwig couldn't help himself. Before either of them knew what had happened, Ludwig pressed his lips to Sofia's in a soft chaste kiss. It only lasted a second before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "Ich libe dich, Sofia." His face was bright red and he refused to meet her eye, in fear of rejection.

A giggle escaped her lips, "Ti amo, Ludwig." Lugwig pressed his lips to Sofia's once more and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Potato bastard! What the hell are you doing to my sorella?" Ludwig and Sofia looked up to see Lovino fuming. He stormed into the room and pulled Sofia away and held her close to him.

"Lovi, please. I want my favorite fratello to get along with my boyfriend." She said intertwining her fingers with her brothers.

Shock showed itself on Lovino's face, "I'm your favorite fratello?"

Sofia nodded excitedly, "Just don't tell Feli I said that."

Lovino watched his sister for a moment before turning and scowling at Ludwig, "Fine, but if you hurt my little sorella I'll kill you. Remember Italy is the country of the mafia." With that threat in place, Lovino went off leaving his sister giggling.


End file.
